The present invention relates to a radiant heater and, more particularly, to an infrared radiant heater including a heat exchanger which facilitates the packaging and transportation of the heater.
Low-intensity infrared heaters utilizing tubular heat exchangers are well known in the art. These heaters typically incorporate a burner unit at one end, which burns an air/fuel mixture to provide hot combustion product gases. These gases are then passed through a plurality of heat transfer pipes, referred to collectively as the heat exchanger, and are then exhausted via a fan or other flow-inducing device. The surrounding space is heated via radiant heat transfer from the heated pipes.
Prior art low-intensity infrared heaters utilize heat transfer pipes which typically range in length from 12xe2x80x2 to 20xe2x80x2, but may also utilize pipes having even greater lengths. Accordingly, these units require oversized packaging crates, i.e., 12 to 20xe2x80x2 crates or larger. These oversized crates make shipping and handling of the heaters quite difficult, leading to increased shipping costs and greater likelihood of damage to the packaged units. Alternatively, prior art heaters utilize individual sections of pipe which must be coupled together using clamping collars and the like.
There is therefore a need in the art for a heater (utilizing a tubular heat exchanger) which readily xe2x80x9cbreaks downxe2x80x9d for shipping (thus allowing the use of significantly smaller packaging crates which saves shipping costs and reduces the likelihood of damages), but which is readily unpackaged and installed without requiring any significant assembly at the installation site.
The present invention, which addresses the needs of the prior art, relates to a heater. The heater includes a burner for burning a combustible gas to provide hot combustion product gases. The heater further includes first and second heat transfer pipes each having first and second ends. The first end of the first pipe communicates with the burner for receipt of the gases. The heater further includes first and second header plates configured for securement to one another. Each of the header plates includes an aperture. The second end of the first pipe is coupled to the first header plate such that the first pipe communicates with the aperture extending therethrough. The first end of the second pipe is coupled to the second header plate such that the second pipe communicates with the aperture extending therethrough whereby the pipes fluidly communicate with each other when the header plates are secured together thus allowing the gases to flow from the first pipe to the second pipe. Finally, the first and second header plates of the heater are rotatably connected to one another.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the heater includes a burner box having a burner for burning a combustable gas to provide hot combustion product gases. The heater further includes a first outflow pipe and a first return pipe. Each of the first pipes has first and second ends. The first end of the first outflow pipe communicates with the burner box for receipt of the product gases and the first end of the first return pipe communicates with the burner box for return of the product gases. The first pipes extend from the burner box in a substantially common direction. The heater further includes a first header plate. The first header plate includes a first outflow pipe aperture and a first return pipe aperture. The first aperture is sized and positioned to communicate with the second ends of the first pipes. The second end of the first outflow pipe is coupled to the first header plate such that the first outflow pipe communicates with the first outflow pipe aperture. The second end of the first return pipe is coupled to the first header plate such that the first return pipe communicates with the first return pipe aperture. The heater further includes a second outflow pipe and a second return pipe. Each of the second pipes has first and second ends. The heater further includes a second header plate. The second header plate includes a second outflow pipe aperture and a second return pipe aperture. The second apertures are sized and positioned to communicate with the first ends of the second pipes. The first end of the second outflow pipe is coupled to the second header plate such that the second outflow pipe communicates with the second outflow pipe aperture. The first end of the second return pipe is coupled to the second header plate such that the second return pipe communicates with the second return pipe aperture whereby the second pipes extend from the second header plate in a substantially common direction. The heater further includes a fluid passage connecting the second end of the second outflow pipe to the second end of the second return pipe. Finally, the first header plate is configured to be coupled to the second header plate whereupon the first outflow pipe is brought into fluid communication with the second outflow pipe and the first return pipe is brought into fluid communication with the second return pipe.
Finally, the present invention relates to a multiple pipe assembly. The assembly includes a first set of pipes. Each of the pipes in the first set has a first end and a second end. The assembly further includes a first header plate. The first header plate includes a plurality of apertures. The second end of each of the pipes in the first set is coupled to the first header plate such that each of the pipes in the first set communicates with one of the apertures in the first header plate. The assembly further includes a second set of pipes. Each of the pipes in the second set has a first end and a second end. The assembly further includes a second header plate. The second header plate includes a plurality of apertures. The first end of each of the pipes in the second set is coupled to the second header plate such that each of the pipes in the second set communicates with one of the apertures in the second header plate. Finally, the header plates are configured to be coupled to one another whereby the pipes of the first set are brought into fluid communication with the pipes of the second set.
As a result, the present invention provides a heater utilizing a tubular heat exchanger which readily xe2x80x9cbreaks downxe2x80x9d for shipping thus allowing use of significantly smaller packaging crates which saves shipping costs and reduces the likelihood of damages, but which is readily unpackaged and installed without requiring any significant assembly at the installation site. The present invention also provides a multiple pipe assembly for use in applications wherein it is desired to combine separate tubular subsections to provide a set of pipes having an overall longer length.